Helen Cho
Doctor Helen Cho is a world-renowned geneticist and an ally of the Avengers. She was called to Avengers Tower to assist the Avengers with her research and technology in the war against HYDRA. She also co-created Vision while under Ultron's mind control. Biography Working with the Avengers Cho was called to Avengers Tower by Tony Stark after Clint Barton was injured in a battle against HYDRA and Wolfgang von Strucker. She used a machine called the Cradle to rebuild Barton's damaged skin, saving his life. Celebration Stark later invited Cho to a party the team was having to celebrate their victory. At first she declined but changed her mind when she learned that Thor would be attending. Ultron interrupted the party; Cho found a place to hide during the Attack on Avengers Tower. When a corrupted Iron Legion drone attempted to kill Cho, Ultron signaled for it not to fire and spared her life. Creating Vision When Cho returned to her lab in Seoul, Ultron was waiting for her with Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver. He explained to her the reason why he spared her life at the party, foreseeing her usefulness in his future plans, and threatened to kill her work staff if she alerted them. Ultron then used Loki's Scepter on her to control her. She assisted Ultron in building a human-like body for him using her technology from the Cradle. When Scarlet Witch saw what Ultron's main goal was, she freed Cho from the hypnosis so that she could stop him. Cho recovered her senses and proceeded to disconnect Ultron from the uplink. She was consequently shot with a concussive blast by Ultron. Captain America later entered the facility and she told him about Ultron's plan to use the Cradle. Back in the Field She survived Ultron's blast and returned to work with the Avengers at their New Avengers Facility.Avengers: Age of Ultron Personality Cho seems to be a very polite and friendly character. She is selfless; having built the Cradle which has the potential to save millions of lives. She has also displayed high levels of courage and quick thinking as shown when she immediately stopped the download of Ultron's programming into the Vision after being freed from his control. She seems to be upbeat and have a very motivated nature. She doesn't seem to be particularly sociable, declining her invitation to the party and only changing her mind when she discovered that Thor would be in attendance. Whilst under the control of the Mind Stone, Cho appears to be enthusiastic towards helping Ultron and was keen to experiment to create Vision. Abilities *'Genius-Level Intellect': Cho possesses a genius-level intellect, being a geneticist renowned across the world. Her intellect rivaled that of Tony Stark and Bruce Banner. *'Master Scientist': Cho is an excellent scientist, having created the Cradle, a machine that can regenerate skin tissue, something that amazed even the likes of Bruce Banner. Ultron kept Cho alive when he realized how important she could have been to his plans. She also co-created Vision, Ultron's desired body who ultimately became an Avenger. *'Master Physician': Cho is an excellent physician, creating the Cradle and other gadgetry useful to the Avengers. *'Multilingual': Cho speaks fluent English and Korean. Relationships Allies *Avengers **Tony Stark/Iron Man - Old Friend **Steve Rogers/Captain America **Thor - Crush **Bruce Banner/Hulk **Clint Barton/Hawkeye **Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow **Vision - Co-Creation **Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver † - Enemy turned Ally **Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch - Enemy turned Ally and Liberator **James Rhodes/War Machine **Sam Wilson/Falcon *Nick Fury *Maria Hill *Erik Selvig - Colleague Enemies *Ultron † Gallery Screenshots Dr. Helen Cho AOU 02.jpg Dr. Helen Cho AOU 01.jpg Extended AoU2 - 4(1).png CapHillCho.jpg Hillcho.jpg SentryHelenCho-AoU.png Hillcho2.jpg Concept Art Avengers Tower Invasion Concept.jpg Trivia *In the comics, Helen Cho is the mother of Amadeus Cho. Amadeus appeared in The Incredible Hulk but seems to have no connection to Helen. *Cho has a crush on Thor, as she attended Tony Stark's party mainly to see him. External Links * References Category:Avengers: Age of Ultron Characters Category:Video Games Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Scientists Category:Physicians Category:Multilingual Characters